Futuro proibido
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: U.A., hentai. "Aquele homem não era o príncipe dos seus sonhos. Mas ela já não desejava procurar por outro". Presente de níver para Tenshi Aburame. Fenrir x OC.


**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya não me pertence, é de propriedade de Masami Kurumada e Cia.. Por enquanto... HIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem. Esta fanfiction não tem fins lucrativos.**

**SINOPSE:**** U.A., hentai. "Aquele homem não era o príncipe dos seus sonhos. Mas ela já não desejava procurar por outro". Presente de níver para Tenshi Aburame. Fenrir x OC.**

_**NOTA: A personagem GABRIELLE VESTA é criação de TENSHI ABURAME (na verdade, peguei apenas a aparência, e pouco usei da personalidade, além de não tê-la colocado como elfa – me perdoa, Tenshi? T.T É que só assim pra ideia tomar corpo. Peguei o nome mais como uma homenagem 8D).**_

_**NOTA 2: Estou tentando me adequar às normas gramaticais em vigor no Brasil desde 1º de janeiro de 2009 (repararam no "ideia" sem acento ali em cima?). Caso tenha escapado alguma coisa, por favor me avisem.**_

* * *

**Olá! Eu sei que estou hiperatrasada com minhas fics, mas é que não quero atrasar muito meu presente para uma escritora genial aqui do fandom (tipo, já atrasei um ano, mas enfins u.u)... minha querida TENSHI ABURAME! Espero não decepcioná-la, nunca escrevi com o "lobinho" antes... ainda mais um hentai com ele! Mas vamos ver como me saio.**

**Eu sinceramente estava LOUCA pra escrever uma **_**songfic**_** com essa música, esta é a oportunidade perfeita. Senhoras e senhores, a música (que, por mim, vocês deveriam ouvir durante a leitura) é "Stupid", de Sarah McLachlan. Não curti muito a tradução do **_**site**_** então decidi traduzi-la eu mesma – qualquer erro hediondo é só corrigir, por favor.**

**Ah, sim: sei que é hábito colocar o título da música como sendo o da fic, mas acho que neste caso não seria muito válido... mas enfins.**

_**Enjoy**_**...**

* * *

**FUTURO PROIBIDO**

Mais uma noite gélida se abatera sobre a cidade. A neve começava a cair, e as construções típicas do século XIX não ajudavam muito seus moradores a se aquecerem.

Uma casa confortável e algo isolada da cidade ora silenciosa. Grande e elegante, erguia-se sobre a colina como uma sentinela em trajes de gala. Naquela noite, reunidos na confortável sala de estar, a tradicional família Vesta entretia seu convidado de honra após o jantar.

- Mas então... – O Sr. Vesta se inclinou para o convidado, uma taça de vinho tinto cintilando nas mãos volumosas – Como está seu pai? Ouço dizer que tem se saído muito bem em Londres...

- De fato – O sotaque grego era discreto, adornado por um belo sorriso – Nossa fortuna triplicou, pelo que calculo. Aquele velho grego tem tino para os negócios...

A risada cristalina do jovem homem contagiou o Sr. e a Sra. Vesta. Esta, sentada a uma poltrona ao lado da lareira, sorriu mais para o visitante.

- Acredita que ele pelo menos venha para o casamento? Gostaria muito de rever meu irmão...

- Certamente que virá, _madame_! – Exclamou Kanon – Meu pai não perderia evento tão importante...

- A consolidação dos laços entre os Vesta e os Petrakis! – Bradou o Sr. Vesta, um tanto mais corado pela sexta taça de vinho.

- Uma pena que Gabrielle esteja indisposta... – Murmurou a Sra. Vesta, infeliz – Não fica bem uma moça não receber seu noivo...

As feições de Kanon tomaram uma expressão adoravelmente hesitante, como se estivesse se debatendo ante uma ideia errada, embora irresistível. Encantados com os modos do futuro genro, os Vesta o incitaram a falar.

- Bem... – Kanon usava um tom de voz comedido – Se não se importassem... gostaria de ver Gabrielle. Quero dizer... – Emendou – Como estudante de Medicina, entendem... estou sinceramente preocupado e não gostaria que minha futura esposa parecesse mal em nosso casamento daqui a dois dias. Será o dia mais feliz da minha vida... e... e depois, nem pude vê-la durante o jantar...

Kanon concluiu seu pedido com um sorriso algo tímido. Os Vesta se entreolharam. Enternecidos – e, diga-se, com seu senso de pudor abalado pelo vinho – acabaram permitindo que o jovem subisse ao quarto de sua filha.

Kanon agradeceu à criada que o guiara à porta do quarto e abrira o recinto escuro a ele. Mal se viu sozinho novamente, adentrou o quarto com um sorriso um tanto diferente do que costumava dirigir aos tios. Fitou a massa escura sobre a cama.

- Aí está você... – Murmurou, tratando de acender as velas do quarto para revelar sua noiva – O que está sentindo, minha querida?

O tom agora era nitidamente zombeteiro enquanto olhava para a moça pálida que se cobria irritada com os lençóis. Os cabelos ameixa-escuros e a pele muito branca ressaltavam espetacularmente os olhos azul-turquesa meio puxados. Aquela beleza exótica da prima, mais que a riqueza dos tios, fascinava Kanon.

- Saia – A voz baixa e rouca impunha um respeito que a imagem bela e delicada não transmitia.

- Ooh, agora estou com medo! – Sem rodeios, Kanon se sentou à cama da única filha dos Vesta, arrancando os lençóis com força e revelando o corpo escultural coberto por uma longa e delicada camisola rendada – Devo mesmo esperar...? – Perguntou mais para si mesmo, fitando com cobiça as belas pernas expostas pela camisola desarrumada.

- Como se atreve? – A voz de Gabrielle tomava corpo, mas foi interrompida por uma mão forte que lhe cobria os lábios carnudos.

- Quietinha – Murmurou Kanon – Foram meus queridos tios que me trouxeram aqui para te examinar. Como estou preocupado com você, decidi avaliá-la mais _a fundo_, se me entende...

Gabrielle se debatia, mas o noivo se sobrepôs ao corpo frágil. O olhar da jovem era de algo pior que desgosto. Transmitia o mais puro asco.

- Eieiei, não precisa ficar assim... – A voz de Kanon era cínica, era a síntese do homem de modos sociais gentis e desejos profundos sádicos – Sou seu noivo, mesmo...

Um joelho abriu à força as pernas da jovem enquanto Kanon se esfregava contra o corpo subjugado, gemidos lascivos dirigidos ao ouvido de sua noiva. Gabrielle se debatia enquanto sentia o homem sobre si lamber e mordiscar o pescoço alvo.

Então, tão repentinamente como começara, a investida cessou. Kanon riu e se sentou à beira da cama, ajeitando os cabelos.

- Isso foi só uma prévia. Não gosto de noivas arredias que se recusam a receber seus futuros maridos – Arranhou de leve a perna macia – Dois dias...

Levantou-se, endireitou a roupa e saiu do quarto, deixando uma jovem ofegante e enfurecida para trás. Gabrielle afundou na cama, as mãos agarrando os próprios cabelos exasperada.

_Por Deus, não quero esse homem..._

Suspirou fundo. O que seu primo faria ao perceber que sua esposa não era tão intocada quanto pensava? Que já havia sido de outro?

Que Gabrielle _era_ de outro.

Para a própria infelicidade da jovem.

* * *

Aquele entardecer, a cavalgada nos arredores do bosque. Como sempre, "perdera-se" de seu criado – apreciava demais a solidão, os fios de ouro escorrendo pelas copas das árvores em um último estertor de dia.

Um encontro fortuito, um capricho do destino. Seu cavalo se assustara com alguma coisa, erguera-se no ar... Gabrielle sentiu seu corpo livre por alguns segundos...

Braços. Fortes, embora delgados. Um cheiro diferente, terroso, cheiro de mato, natureza escondida.

Mas o que realmente a fascinara eram os olhos âmbar. Olhos exóticos, intensos, fixos nos seus como nenhum outro homem jamais tivera a ousadia de fazer. Olhos que pareciam conhecê-la mais que ela mesma. Olhos que pareciam falar tudo o que os lábios desconhecidos jamais enunciavam.

Aquele homem tinha uma voz rascante, rude, quase um rosnar. Foi assim que perguntou em voz baixa se Gabrielle estava bem. Ah, aquele semblante! Parecia quase tão aparvalhado quanto a moça quando a ajudava a se endireitar.

Apresentara-se educadamente ao homem, agradecendo-o. Em voz rouca e pouco à vontade, o homem dissera a ela o próprio nome.

_Fenrir..._

**oooOooo**

Por uma semana inteira Gabrielle cavalgara pela região, tentando encontrar aquele homem novamente. Sempre via algo dourado cintilando pelas moitas das trilhas ermas que percorria, mas Fenrir jamais se aproximava.

Até que, em determinado entardecer...

- De novo aqui?

- Fenrir...

O homem se afastou da árvore que o ocultava, indo ter com Gabrielle na clareira.

- Por que insiste em caminhar por aqui? – O tom agressivo – É perigoso, ainda mais perto do anoitecer.

- Eu me perdi. _De verdade_, desta vez.

- Mesmo? – Fenrir desdenhou, cético – Impressionante uma donzela se perder em um caminho que trilha todos os dias...

Gabrielle bufou. Houve um silêncio incômodo, quebrado apenas por Fenrir.

- Vá para casa.

- E se eu não quiser?

- Você não entende... – o tom de Fenrir se tornou mais urgente, aproximando-se de Gabrielle – Você não _pode_ continuar aqui! É perigoso...

Olhou para oeste. O Sol, agora, era uma enorme bola vermelha afundando no horizonte.

- Só se vier comigo – Teimou Gabrielle – Não se faça de tolo, sabe que venho aqui para conversar com você, mas você foge. Tudo o que sei é o seu nome! Você... você é tão arredio...

A mão de Gabrielle pousou delicada no rosto pálido de Fenrir, que recuou assustado. As primeiras sombras tomavam o leste, a noite estendendo seu manto.

- Por favor... _por favor_, donzela... eu não me responsabilizo...

Fenrir tremia, olhando fixamente para o horizonte leste. Gabrielle se adiantou para ele, preocupada... e foi empurrada com força. Fenrir a atirou além de alguns arbustos, a pelo menos dez metros de distância, com apenas um empurrão.

Gabrielle gemeu de dor, sentindo os arbustos se prenderem a seu vestido e o rasgarem; atordoada, observou em meio às folhas Fenrir se postar estático, ainda fitando o leste, por onde a Lua Cheia subia majestosa. Percebeu o corpo se enrijecer de repente...

O que se passou em seguida pareceu durar uma eternidade, embora tivesse se passado no tempo de apenas algumas batidas de seu coração chocado: o corpo de Fenrir se arqueou e se deformou; pelos longos cresceram por toda a sua superfície; garras afiadas despontaram nas extremidades de seus membros; e, de seus lábios, agora animalesco focinho, saiu um uivo agudo, dolorido.

Amaldiçoado.

_Lobisomem_.

A espantosa criatura disparou bosque adentro, tomando a direção oposta à de Gabrielle. A moça, paralisada, ainda tentava digerir a informação. Aquela história que sua ama lhe contava em noites de Lua Cheia, intentando que a mocinha permanecesse sempre em casa, agora era palpável. Era por isso, afinal, que Fenrir a afastava...

**oooOooo**

A jovem Vesta, trêmula, retomou a estrada, retornando por ela até o ponto em que deixara seu cavalo. Voltou rapidamente para casa, esperando que a capa ocultasse os rasgos e os vestígios de terra em seu vestido. Ainda retirava uma folha de seus cabelos à altura do portão de casa. Subiu a seu quarto o mais depressa possível, antes que seus pais dessem por sua presença.

Em sua cama, refletia sobre o ocorrido. Olhava pela janela, o luar entrando prateado, e não conseguia deixar de pensar que, em algum lugar, Fenrir estaria vagando sem direção e sem memória, mero animal sanguinário...

Gabrielle sufocou um grito, cobrindo-se com o lençol. Do outro lado da janela, equilibrado precariamente sobre o parapeito, havia uma criatura lupina. O focinho alongado deixava entrever os dentes pontiagudos e a musculatura forte denotava um perigoso predador. Era o ser que vira na floresta, mas nada sobrara de Fenrir... nada além daqueles orbes dourados, que fascinavam a jovem e que persistiam naquela fisionomia selvagem.

A turquesa encontrou o âmbar naqueles segundos eternos, e Gabrielle, atraída por alguma força ou confiança alheia à sua compreensão, levantou-se e foi até a janela, mãos espalmadas contra o vidro frio. Surpreendeu-se ao ver uma pata peluda fazendo o mesmo do outro lado. Os dois se encararam.

Foi quando o lobisomem, num último pestanejar dourado, deu-lhe as costas e saltou do parapeito, desaparecendo na escuridão...

**oooOooo**

Na tarde seguinte, como de hábito, foi procurá-lo no bosque. Tivera de subornar seu criado com algumas moedas daquela vez, pois este estava mais atento às "escapadas" de sua senhora.

Embrenhou-se na mata a esmo, parecendo conhecer o caminho que jamais tinha aprendido. Chegou a uma pequena e escura clareira, onde encontrou Fenrir repousando sob uma árvore. A pele estava doentiamente acinzentada e havia escoriações por seu corpo.

- Você veio... – A voz rouca não parecia exprimir bronca ou mesmo surpresa. Apenas uma constatação.

- Você não parece nada bem... permita-me cuidar de...

- Não é necessário – Fenrir a cortou, seco – Agora que sabe quem... ou _o que_ eu sou, tinha esperança de que me deixasse em paz.

- Você foi me ver... – Gabrielle sorriu; Fenrir se remexeu desconfortavelmente.

- Um... hábito que permaneceu...

- Você já foi ao meu quarto mais vezes? – Gabrielle se espantou. O rosto pálido de Fenrir pareceu se manchar de um tom mais róseo.

- Esqueça isso...

Um som atrás deles fez Gabrielle se sobressaltar. Três lobos grandes, cinzentos, adentraram a clareira. Fitaram a "visita" desconfiados, e o maior chegou mesmo a rosnar.

- Está tudo bem – Fez Fenrir, e Gabrielle não soube se disse aquilo a ela ou a eles. O fato foi que, tão logo isso foi dito, os lobos pareceram se acalmar, aproximando-se de Fenrir sem fazer caso da intrusa.

- Eles... eles o entendem...?

- Eles são minha família, claro que me entendem – Fenrir disse seco – Meus irmãozinhos... – Afagou a cabeça do menor, aparentemente uma fêmea de olhar mais dócil.

Gabrielle observou a interação amorosa entre os quatro.

- Fenrir... entenda, eu não vou desistir de vê-lo por causa do que descobri. Você é... – Gabrielle procurou por alguma palavra mais imparcial – _instigante_. E também não é indiferente a mim, ou não teria aparecido em minha casa ontem sob aquela forma.

- Já disse pra esquecer... –Murmurou Fenrir sem graça.

- Não esqueço, não. Algo nos leva em direção ao outro, e há um motivo.

- Não! – A voz de Fenrir se tornou mais firme – Menina tola! Sou um lobisomem! Um amaldiçoado! A maldição recairá sobre você se decidir seguir os meus passos! – Fez uma pausa – Sei que irá se casar em breve. Siga sua vida em sociedade. Você é muito... muito bela... muito... – Fenrir levou as mãos aos cabelos prateados, agoniado – Aaaargh! Esqueça isso que eu acabei de dizer! Eu quis dizer, você é uma moça de boa família e não nasceu para viver segregada na floresta, à mercê dos ciclos lunares, é isso!

Gabrielle não pôde deixar de sorrir. Fenrir, afastado da sociedade de aparências, parecia incapaz de mentir ou omitir apropriadamente o que sentia e acabava se entregando nas entrelinhas. No fundo, apesar da aparente crueza, era um homem inocente, de boa índole. E, estava nítido, nutria ao menos algum carinho ou preocupação pela moça diante de si.

Gabrielle se aproximou do homem.

- Obrigada por se preocupar – disse mansamente – Mas você é mil vezes mais humano que o ser que me designaram como marido...

E, beijando carinhosamente a testa de um Fenrir estupefato, deixou a clareira, curvando-se respeitosamente em despedida para os lobos que lhe abriam passagem.

**oooOooo**

Fingindo dormir, Gabrielle finalmente descobriu que, de fato, Fenrir tinha o hábito de velar por seu sono. Isso a fazia se sentir protegida. Pela primeira vez em semanas, dormiu livre de pesadelos envolvendo a noite de núpcias com seu primo e noivo.

Cerca de uma semana após o acontecimento fatídico, Gabrielle se sentia mais disposta que em muito tempo – talvez efeito da melhora do sono, quem sabe? O fato foi que criou coragem para aguardar Fenrir desperta.

- Boa noite, Fenrir...

- B-boa... – Fenrir não sabia como agir, pego em flagrante.

- Agora me diz... – Um sorriso largo – Por que vem aqui todas as noites enquanto eu durmo?

Fenrir a olhou por alguns segundos, algo aborrecido, como uma criança obrigada a confessar uma travessura.

- Vim te ver, ora! Que mais seria?

- Não poderia ser enquanto eu estivesse desperta? Gosto de conversar com você...

- Eu... é que... você fica mais _silenciosa_ enquanto dorme – Fenrir alfinetou, sério. Corou um pouco e enfim admitiu: - E porque eu gosto de... proteger você...

- Proteger-me? De quê? – Gabrielle estava surpresa.

Fenrir bufou de uma forma semelhante a um rosnado baixo, olhando pela janela.

- Aquele humano que vem à sua casa... não gosto dele... ele olha pra você como meus irmãos olham pra um pedaço de carne...

Gabrielle arregalou os olhos em surpresa.

- Você viu o meu prim... o meu noivo? – Fenrir assentiu com a cabeça – Então entende como será meu futuro se me casar com ele, não é?

- Entendo... – Fez Fenrir, pesaroso – Mas uma humana não pode viver com alguém que pode atacá-la a qualquer momento!

- Você fala como se eu estivesse propondo que nos casássemos... – Observou Gabrielle, perspicaz – Mas eu nunca disse isso. Só o que digo é que gosto de estar com você. Parece até que o que você quer é reafirmar uma idéia a si mesmo... – Fitou Fenrir com um olhar divertido por um momento – Você me quer pra você, Fenrir?

Fenrir corou violentamente e se pôs a gaguejar.

- E-e-eu? Tá louca? Não ouviu... não ouviu o que eu dis...

Foi calado por um delicado dedo indicador em seus lábios finos. Gabrielle sorria doce, acariciando com a ponta do dedo a boca trêmula.

- Shhh... – Sussurrou – Meus pais já estão dormindo... e não ficariam nada felizes ao ouvirem uma voz masculina no quarto da filha...

Fenrir cerrou os olhos ao sente Gabrielle deslizar o indicador devagar até retirá-los. Apenas sentiu o hálito adocicado da donzela antes de finalmente perceber lábios macios se sobreporem aos seus.

Era o primeiro beijo de ambos, uma doce novidade que experimentavam devagar, saboreando cada nova sensação. Fenrir passou os braços pela cintura de Gabrielle, trazendo-a para si, colando os corpos que pareciam ficar mais quentes à medida que o beijo se prolongava.

Apartaram o beijo com certo pesar, sem fôlego. Os dois se olhavam intensos, absorvendo o que haviam acabado de fazer.

- V-você... você me... – O sussurro de Fenrir era algo chocado.

- Eu o beijei e você correspondeu – Afirmou Gabrielle com firmeza, apesar das faces coradas – Admita que você me quer... por isso está sempre me protegendo...

Fenrir soltou um gemido agoniado, parecendo se debater entre idéias opostas e agoniantes. Aparentemente vencido, puxou a moça para outro beijo – este, ardente, faminto... e prontamente correspondido à altura.

Fenrir pegou Gabrielle nos braços, aninhando-a contra o corpo quente, e simplesmente saltou a janela do quarto. Gabrielle sufocou um grito, apertando-se a ele.

- Confie em mim... – Murmurou Fenrir, saltando de telhado em telhado pela noite fria e silenciosa até a floresta.

**oooOooo**

Uma pequena caverna, uma fogueira acesa, um monte de folhas a um canto. Era ali o lar de Fenrir. Tão rústico, mas com um ar aconchegante...

Ou talvez o aconchego viesse do peito quente de Fenrir, dentro do qual o coração pulsava com força.

Gabrielle se sentiu colocada sobre o "ninho" de folhas gentilmente, o camisolão branco rendado se erguendo ligeiramente nas pernas. Acolheu o corpo forte que se sobrepôs ao dela, iniciando um beijo terno. Sentiu a caverna esquentar à medida que os corpos se entrelaçavam, o beijo se tornando mais afoito...

- Eu não vou... conseguir parar... – O murmúrio de Fenrir em meio ao beijo continha um tom de aviso. Se ela não quisesse, que falasse naquele momento... ou seria dele para sempre.

Gabrielle apartou o beijo e fitou os olhos dourados do outro. Não haveria volta. Sabia que ele não representava a vida estável que sempre desejara para si... mas não era apenas uma aventura. Por algum motivo insondável, sentia como se corpo e alma a direcionassem àquele homem, a despeito do temor em sua mente.

Aquele homem não era o príncipe dos seus sonhos. Mas ela já não desejava procurar por outro.

- Vem...

**Night lift up the shades**

_A noite eleva as sombras_

**let in the brilliant light of morning**

_Deixa entrar a luz brilhante da manhã_

**but steady there now**

_Mas lá se fixa, agora_

**for I am weak and starving for mercy**

_porque sou fraca e faminta por misericórdia_

**sleep has left me alone**

_O sono me deixou sozinha_

**to carry the weight of unravelling where we went wrong**

_Para suportar o peso de descobrir onde erramos_

**it's all I can do to hang on**

_É tudo o que posso fazer para continuar_

**to keep me from falling**

_Para me imped__ir de cair_

**into old familiar shoes**

_Dentro de sapatos velhos e familiares_

Os lábios de Fenrir deslizavam pelo pescoço delicado, quase em adoração, as mãos deslizando pelas pernas macias da jovem com inegável desejo. Puxava o tecido para cima, tencionando despi-la rapidamente. Gabrielle, inebriada, deixou-se despir languidamente, sentindo a pele arder em contato com o ar frio.

Fenrir se afastou, não apenas para despir a camisa e as calças com pressa, mas também para fitar melhor o belo corpo claro que se desvendara para si. A moça sentiu o rosto arder com a observação intensa. Fenrir voltou a se sobrepor a ela, tomando-a para um beijo desejoso.

Gabrielle gemeu ao sentir os corpos nus se colarem. Era por demais evidente o desejo de Fenrir por si. Extasiada, agarrava os cabelos prateados do agora amante enquanto este lhe lambia e sugava de leve um mamilo, fazendo-a se arquear. Os toques ilícitos de Kanon sempre lhe trouxeram nojo; os de Fenrir, embora ineditamente íntimos, faziam-na se sentir tão bem...

**How stupid could I be**

_Como pude ser tão estúpida?_

**a simpleton could see**

_Um tolo poderia ver_

**that you're no good for me**

_Que você não é nenhum bem para mim_

**but you're the only one I see**

_Mas você é o único que vejo_

Gabrielle jamais se sentira tão _em fogo_, mesmo em uma noite tão fria. Suspirava com os lábios de Fenrir que passeavam por sua pele, com o corpo quente que roçava o seu tão intimamente, com o _desejo firme_ se insinuando entre suas pernas. Que lhe importava se era errado? Se ela era noiva de outro? Era _naqueles_ braços que ela gostaria de estar.

Gemeu baixinho, uma dor fina, quando Fenrir finalmente a tomou para si. Fenrir parou por um momento, afagando-lhe o rosto e parecendo preocupado.

- Eu o machuquei?

- Não... – Gabrielle respondeu baixinho – Continue... me tome...

Puxou-o para um beijo, completamente entregue. E Fenrir começou a se mover...

**Love has made me a fool**

_O amor me fez uma tola_

**it set me on fire and watched as I floundered**

_Lançou-me ao fogo e assistiu enquanto me debatia_

**unable to speak**

_Incapaz de falar_

**except to cry out and wait for your answer**

_Exceto para clamar e esperar por sua resposta_

**but you come around in your time**

_Mas você aparece a seu tempo_

**speaking of fabulous places**

_Falando de lugares fabulosos_

**create an oasis**

_Criou um oasis_

**dries up as soon as you're gone**

_Que seca assim que você parte_

**you leave me here burning**

_Você me deixa aqui queimando_

**in this desert without you**

_Neste deserto sem você_

Gabrielle não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Parecia que o Universo se resumia, naquele momento, àqueles corpos suados, àquela cadência deliciosa e harmônica que parecia aumentar seu ritmo aos poucos. Tudo era aquele encaixe perfeito, aqueles gemidos rascantes em seu ouvido... e outros arfares, deliciados, que mal e mal conseguia distinguir como dela.

**How stupid could I be**

_Como pude ser tão estúpida?_

**a simpleton could see**

_Um tolo poderia ver_

**that you're no good for me**

_Que você não é nenhum bem para mim_

**but you're the only one I see**

_Mas você é o único que vejo_

E aquela sensação de plenitude, de calor, de prazer, ia se avolumando dentro de Gabrielle, ondas de uma energia que ela nunca havia experimentado se acumulando em seu baixo-ventre... até que elas pareceram explodir, fazendo o corpo frágil se contorcer, banhado em êxtase. Maravilhada, ainda sentiu Fenrir se empurrar mais uma vez antes de enfim se derramar no interior de Gabrielle.

Ofegantes, os hálitos se mesclando, olhos nos olhos. Unidos, plenos. Lábios se colando, exaustos, querendo provar ainda do sabor do outro antes de serem vencidos pelo langor.

Ainda unidos, adormeceram.

**Everything changes**

_Tudo muda_

**everything falls apart**

_Tudo desmorona_

**can't stop to feel myself losing control**

_Não consigo parar de me sentir perdendo o controle_

**but deep in my senses I know**

_Mas no fundo eu sei..._

Gabrielle despertou em seu quarto, as primeiras luzes da manhã adentrando a janela. Sozinha.

- Foi apenas... um sonho...?

Foi até a janela, destrancada. Foi quando, no tênue reflexo da vidraça, percebeu uma folha entremeada em suas madeixas. Sorriu.

* * *

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Gabrielle ao se lembrar da noite mais intensa de sua vida. Desde então, Fenrir não mais a procurara. Por sua vez, a jovem não teve mais a oportunidade de procurá-lo como de costume, uma vez que, com a proximidade do casamento, seus pais reforçaram ainda mais a segurança.

Desiludida e temendo seu destino junto a Kanon, mal precisou fingir indisposição diante das visitas do noivo. Estava, de fato, definhando. Dormia mal, na esperança de ser novamente visitada pelo amante de uma só noite, em vão.

Sofria. Entregara sua virtude e seu coração a um... homem? A Fenrir, e agora ele simplesmente desaparecera. Seria ele o tipo de homem contra o qual sua mãe sempre a alertara? Homens libertinos que seduziam donzelas para desgraçá-las?

Não... não podia... apesar de tudo, não conseguia odiá-lo. Não conseguia esquecer aquele jeito contido. Aquele ar de proteção, aquele olhar dourado que exprimia carinho guardado a sete chaves no coração lupino.

Não tinha mais jeito. Estava apaixonada...

**How stupid could I be**

_Como pude ser tão estúpida?_

**a simpleton could see**

_Um tolo poderia ver_

**that you're no good for me**

_Que você não é nenhum bem para mim_

**but you're the only one I see**

_Mas você é o único que vejo_

Seria uma peça pregada por seus olhos? Bastou ter pensado naqueles olhos âmbar que pensou ter visto um reflexo amarelado pela janela.

Não foi uma ilusão. Era Fenrir... fitando-a com aquele olhar de sempre, que invariavelmente exprimia a ânsia e o temor de tomar uma decisão errada, mas irresistível. _Olhos de beijo proibido_, pensou ela.

Gabrielle correu até a janela e a abriu, pressurosa.

- Fenrir!

- Shhh! Não tenho muito tempo... a floresta será derrubada, vão construir casas humanas no lugar...

- Mas...

- Estou indo embora, Gabrielle. Tentei me afastar de você este tempo todo, não me despedir...

- Como...

- ... mas _não consegui_. Eu a amo, Gabrielle. Seu lugar não é comigo, é com os humanos, mas _eu a amo_. E preciso ouvir dos seus próprios lábios que prefere ficar aqui e ter uma vida de conforto, ou arderia em uma esperança insana...

- Você _sabe_, Fenrir... – A voz de Gabrielle embargava – Sabe que prefiro seus braços, que Kanon... Kanon seria a minha morte, Fenrir! Não pode me deixar aqui com esse monstro!

Fenrir a observou por um segundo, o rosto expressando sofrimento.

- Eu... eu sei... – Disse, por fim – Mas então, o que resta?

- Vou com você – Disse Gabrielle, firme.

- Não sei aonde vou... talvez vivamos em cavernas, talvez... eu a morda e a amaldiçoe...

- Não importa. _Eu vou com você_...

E, após um beijo saudoso cheio de promessas, Gabrielle se lançou aos braços de Fenrir, rumo ao futuro incerto.

Seria deserdada. Execrada. Abominada. Talvez mesmo amaldiçoada. Estava abandonando uma vida de conforto e segurança rumo ao desconhecido, e sabia que no futuro poderia vir até a se arrepender amargamente.

Mas Fenrir era tudo o que ela via.

**How stupid could I be**

_Como pude ser tão estúpida?_

**a simpleton could see**

_Um tolo poderia ver_

**that you're no good for me**

_Que você não é nenhum bem para mim_

**but you're the only one I see**

_Mas você é o único que vejo_

* * *

_**C'est finite**_**, finalmente x.x**

**Tenshi, sinto muito – MESMO – pela demora absurda. E, no final, nem foi lá essas coisas. Volto a pedir desculpas pela caracterização de lobisomem que fiz, baseada no pouco que conheço – sei que os adora. Tome como "licença poética" n.n'**

**Tentei "resumir" o hentai, achei que não caberia algo muito descritivo. Sei lá por quê.**

**O Fenrir... eu tentei, juro que tentei fazê-lo falar daquele jeitinho meio selvagem dele, mas não saiu x.x **_**Sorry**_**...**

**Espero que a formatação tenha dado certo, este _site _é doido... u.u'**

**Aff! Vou pedir desculpas o resto da fic? **_**No way**_**, né? Tenshi, queria lhe desejar TUDO de melhor pra você na vida. Que você continue sendo tão genialmente criativa (e nem falo só nas fics, mas você escreve bem mais que isso, né?), não apenas na escrita, mas principalmente na vida.**

**Muita luz no seu caminho, você merece!**

_**Kissus**_** de uma admiradora,**

**Lune Kuruta**

**(28/06/2010)**


End file.
